Are We Compatible?
by UnsungMelody2209
Summary: Couldn't think of a title for the life of me Three friends on a journey that will fulfill their lives. As time passes changes take place that make once desirable goals less important as love for others becomes a priority. Can these three friends learn to cope with change? Can they learn to accept the more important things? Or will the crumble and fray? T for few mild language use


**I know the Title is lame but i couldn't think of another. If anyone likes it enough to give me a better name you can leave it in the comments or PM me and I will let you know what I think. Regardless, please leave a comment on what you think. It is meant to be one chapter but you never know. Even if my chapters are always uber long... sorry.**

**Are We Compatible?**

**Lumoise City (Normal POV)**

It was a calm, clear day in Lumoise City and all the people and pokemon were going about their daily business. Two strangers to the city walked in about midday with a small feline pokemon. The café owner reckoned them to be a little peculiar judging by the ridiculous outfits they were wearing but paying customers were always allowed in. He paid no mind to the two strange tourists as he led them and their pokemon to a table and asked if he can get them anything.

"I'll have a croissant and a cup of tea please!" said the man eagerly.

"Let me just have two more of what he ordered, and do not bug us for a while for we will be on an important conference call." The woman snapped quickly as she pulled out a small cube.

The café owner quickly jotted down their orders and walked off with a shrug. He quickly returned with their orders and then left to tend to other guests.

It was a slow day at the café, which was normal for this time of year. There were only two other tables being seated outside while a couple more guests were inside. The owner felt bad about having the other guest that were outside having to sit too close to the eccentric trio that was talking to some shadowy figure in the hologram.

The table across from the trio was a couple taking their afternoon break together. They came here often because of the delicious white tea mixed with a splash of milk and honey. They had just stood up to leave as they pushed their chairs in and the gentleman in the suit walked over to grab his girlfriend by the hand. Suddenly the trio jumped up and started laughing and shouting happily as they startled the other guest in the café. The café owner came over to them, a little annoyed at their rambunctious behavior.

"Will you please keep it down? You are frightening my other guest." He said politely.

"Where's my croissant!" The blue-haired man demanded.

"You must have eaten it already sir. Now please settle down." The café owner said again, as annoyance became apparent on his face. He was known to have a short temper and had to restrain himself a lot especially for his guest, but sometimes certain ones ticked him off too much.

"I definitely did not eat it! You just failed to bring me it. I demand you give me my croissant right now!" Said the blue haired man with a whiney, almost feminine voice; he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

A vein appeared on the elderly café owner's forehead as he had enough of the eccentric trio. They were immediately vacated from the premises.

"I wonder what was his problem..." Said the blue-haired man; as he sulkily walked down the streets of Lumoise City, clutching his still empty stomach.

"Don't worry about it James. When we take over the world, we can have all the croissants we want. We will fire that rude old café owner too." Said the magenta-haired lady as she started to mumble to herself, "How rude. He doesn't know with whom he is messing with. He's lucky the boss was so nice to us and says he needs us, or else I would have destroyed his pathetic little café right there."

"Calm down Jessie, we can't have officer Jenny already on our trail just for some stupid café. We have to be smart if we want to capture that pikachu and all the rare pokemon of the Kalos region." The little cat pokemon, that was wearing a terrible excuse for a disguise, said.

"You're right Meowth. Lets get started on hunting down that twerp and his pikachu!" Jessie said with enthusiasm.

They walked to a secluded section near the city limits and James brought out a blue cube device. He threw it into the air and a giant meowth head balloon popped out.

"Still handsome as ever" Meowth said with a laugh.

The trio boarded the balloon and pulled the metal chain to let a roaring fire out from the burners. It released hot air up into the envelope section and the meowth balloon slowly started to rise up off the ground. As soon as the balloon had managed to take off, the wobbuffet escaped from his pokèball as he so often did while shouting "Waahhhhbuffet." They cautiously steered themselves over the forest line allowing more fire to escape the burners so they can soar higher and higher. Once they were at a decent altitude, they just coasted to their next destination while having idle chat or just remaining silent yet vigilant… well except for James.

"My kingdom for a little bit of breakfast, my departed croissant." James said sadly as he was hunched over on his knees attempting to use the sides of the basket to hoist himself up.

"It may be a bit early for lunch but let's bend the rules," Meowth said happily as he held up a whicker picnic basket.

"Wow" James yelled gleefully as he reached his arm up to grab the basket, "I second that!"

Suddenly a gust of wind threw the hot air balloon into some turbulence and the basket tipped over spilling some of James's precious lunch. He lurched over the sides of the basket reaching for the falling sandwich as he sadly yelled its name as it fell further and further from his reach. A white tentacle then plucked the sandwich out of the air and brought it under the basket where the trio could no longer see it.

"Did you see what I just saw?" James asked pointing his jade green eyes at the beautiful ocean blue eyes of Jessie.

"Something with a touch of white" She answered.

"A pokemon, I'll bet" Meowth said.

"waahhhbuffet" agreed the wobbuffet as it raised its fin in a salute manner.

Suddenly the four of them heard something behind them and they each turned to take a look. They spotted the food thief culprit was a floating pokemon that resembled a tiny jellyfish with a large pink squishy membrane and a white hat. It immediately proceeded to spit ink at the faces of the four inside the basket. James proceeded to identify the pokemon as inkay, while Jessie attempted to battle it, but the inkay spit ink at wobbuffet's face leaving it useless in a fight. James decided to lure it with what it wanted, holding up to delectable sandwiches. Inkay noticed the sandwiches and quickly reached its tentacle like arms to grab them and start devouring one. James used the distraction to his advantage to throw a pokeball and successfully catch the inkay. James was ecstatic at his new friend while the other two were thrown into complete shock.

**Note: This is where the story will start to run it's own story line. **

A couple of weeks passed and they had already built a repertoire for failure in the Kalos region just like in most other regions. Jessie was always fired up and ready to go for the next mission and she didn't let her failures bring her down. James on the other hand didn't take failure too well like Jessie. He would become depressed for a short time but something about Jessie always made him snap out of it before too long. Every time he looked at her, he would get this bubbly feeling in his stomach and his heart would flutter. He did not have enough room in his body to be harboring two emotions especially when they were so widely different. So, his depression would immediately be forgotten once Jessie stepped into the room.

"Today is the day! I just know it. We will get our revenge on that twerp and finally get that pikachu. Right James?" she said boisterously. She had one fist in the air demonstrating triumph while her two long slender legs remained clamped together. The other hand rested by her waist with her palm lying out flat, parallel to the floor. Her hips were twisted in a certain way to slightly alter the direction her body was facing even though her ocean blue eyes stared directly into James's jade green eyes. From his perspective, her magenta colored hair fell and curved along her body in such a manner to make a perfect 'R' shape. He could never figure out if she styled it that way on purpose so she could stand like that to make the 'R', because she always did, or she just liked the way her hair looked.

The way her ocean blue eyes stared at James always made him feel secure and happy, even in the most depressing of situations, and it made him feel even a little bit more shy and skittish. He opened his eyes wide in awe as he stared at her beauty and after a second he shot up to his feet and mimicked her stance with his arm held high in the air.

"Let's do this! I know we can. We can make the shift to be the best Team Rocket band!" James yelled out with enthusiasm and a slight singing aspect to his words. He had a knack for being able to come up with rhymes; Jessie always just assumed it was due to his rich boy lifestyle he grew up in. Jessie turned around to walk out of the room and James stood motionless, admiring the way she walked. She was always so elegant even when he was covering and hiding for his life from her terrifying outrage.

As a kid, James was always chased around and forced to due thing for his psychotic 'future wife'. In reality, it was a girl that he had somewhat liked until she showed her true colors and he became terrified of her. That was the main reason he had run away from his inheritance of millions of dollars. But in the end, it didn't matter to him. He would have never gotten to meet Jessie if he didn't, granted Jessie and Jessiebelle looked almost identical but Jessie had a soft spot that only James knew of; even if she didn't show it often.

James had never confessed his feelings to Jessie. They weren't always there, but they had somehow managed to creep up on him and he found himself staring into her beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much for longer periods than he should. He caught himself staring at her beautiful flowing magenta colored hair. No matter what she wore, she always looked beautiful, whether it was a costume for a con or it was her black Team Rocket uniform or even the white one that she currently wore.

He ruminated on the memories he cherished when he first started to realize when he loved Jessie. Like the time they had to release wheezing and arbok so they can safely escape from the poacher. That was a hard time for them both but Jessie had helped him get through it. Also the time when Jessie had to release her dustox so it could be free and live with the one it loved. James remembered her crying all night, she had pretended to be strong for dustox but she was really sad. She had a lot of fond memories with him. James remembers holding her under the starry night as she cried and cried, he never once let her go and he never wanted to. They slept in an open field that night under the moon and the stars as Jessie finally cried herself to sleep. James covered her up and lied right besides her, petting her hair ever so lightly so she wouldn't wake up because if she did he would probably have to run for his life, as she would assume he was fondling her.

James was not sure if Jessie felt the same or would ever be able to return his feelings so he kept them bottled up. He didn't want to risk having to switch team members just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, but all of his E-logs were filled with love notes and entries about special moments he shared with Jessie, and he was sure she would never find out either. But that is how things would have to stay if he wanted to wake up each morning and see her beautiful face.

Jessie waited in the other room as James took his time to follow after her, as he was lost in thought. She waited patiently, even though patience was not her strong point, for him to follow her. Out of the shadow of the corridor emerged the familiar blue hair and vivid, jade green eyes that seemed to make her knees weak every time she looked at him. They had an effect on her that she couldn't describe, but it was like those striking green eyes had a way of seeing into her very soul. He had soft gentle features to his face that showed kindness and intelligence. He was usually the opposite kind of guy she often went for. She was usually attracted to the rugged, strong jaw line, masculine type of guy. James was skinny and frail but Jessie knew that his heart was strong and his mind was sharp… at times.

She watched him walk over to her with confidence, as he was willing to discuss his next plan. She didn't really listen; she was too distracted in the way his lips moved as he articulated every word. That was another thing he was good at that she would have never in a million years thought would be attractive about a guy, but it was. He was really good with his words and the way he pronounced every word… it was unique only to him and that made it special to her. She had to avert her eyes to the ceiling as James looked up from the hologram that displayed their next target and focused his eyes upon her.

"Are you listening, Jessie?" he asked softly.

"Y-y-yes, yes of course. You just take too long to explain this stuff and I get bored." She said as she tried to make her voice as cold and emotionless as possible when in reality her knees were trembling as his eyes focused on her and her breathing became shallow and repetitious. She could feel a blush starting to form on her face as her ears became hotter. _Please look away. Please look away_, she begged to herself. She didn't know how much longer she could feel his gaze on her while maintaining her composure.

James refocused on the hologram finishing his explanation and Jessie let out a huge sigh. He finished up and then went to the kitchen area to get him some food. Jessie watched the clumsy way James carried himself and would laugh internally at every cute little slips or mistake he made, but in an endearing way. She remembered all the times she had almost fallen apart emotionally and if it wasn't for James, she doesn't know where she would be at this point. Normally she would regret letting any male see her in such a weak vulnerable state but not James; she didn't regret it one bit. She actually found herself become more dependent on him, while all guys always abandoned or treated her badly James was always by her side; he was always there for her, he always knew how to cheer her up, he was almost always passive and she thought that was ok but there were times were he stood firm and strong about what he believed in and that made blood melt and her heart flutter. One of the things he always stood up for and protected, no matter to what the cost to his frail body, was his pokemon and she. She found herself thinking back on those times.

The first time they were paired together within team rocket, he seemed to have grown so much since the technical academy. He was standing against a wall looking very charming and he looked at her coolly with his jade green eyes. That moment was the first time he ever took her breath away but she soon regained it after his lame line; something about the only person that ever had to carry him was his momma. She giggled to herself again remembering his cute quirky dorkiness. The quick glances they shared while in the perils of danger seemed to grow her curiosity of him. They way he held her hand in a dark cave to make sure she would never get lost, or he would let her lay on him when she was feeling fatigued. He would always hold on to her when they were flying away or falling to always make sure he never lost her.

The first time she noticed how much she needed James was when they were on the abandoned ship and James clenched on to her with tears in his eyes begging for her not to leave him, she looked at him sincerely and said "Don't worry, I wont leave you." thinking back, she didn't know if she had said it to comfort him or to comfort herself. She remembered the time the maidens ghost had tried to steal James away and she had to think fast to save him. The first time she realized she would always depend on James was when they were trying to steal the snorlax and James had stood up and assured her that he wasn't going to give up on her.

And finally, the time James was supposed to marry that control freak Jessiebelle for the inheritance but instead he refused. She remembers seeing him swoop down in the hot air balloon grabbing her by the hand hoisting her up. They stared at each other intently for what seemed like years for Jessie, as she looked deep into his green eyes. They had promised to stay together forever and she couldn't be happier. She was certain that James had done all these things because he sees her as a sister or a good friend, and she didn't want to risk ruining their stable friendship just because her heart was too weak to contain itself. She had made a promise to herself to keep her feelings hidden from him so as to not ruin anything, which is why she acted so rough with him sometimes. There were moments that she almost slipped and could have possibly messed up everything but she always had something interfere; in the end, she was grateful because she was unsure of how James would react to finding out the girl he thinks as his sister is in love with him.

She lowered her head in depression as her thoughts ran away from her, imagining what their life could be like if they were together. Suddenly a sandwich was slid in front of her on a plate with a glass of water. She looked up to see his jade green eyes just inches from her face and he had the silly smile that melted her heart. She felt her blood become hot and her heart jumped. She quickly threw up her hands to push him away but ended up slapping him pretty hard as he was thrown backwards, lost his balance and hitting the back of his head on the ground. She quickly turned away to hide her scarlet red face, which was almost the color of her hair.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled quickly sitting up and rubbing his hand on the red handprint mark on his face.

"You should know that I don't like people getting to close to me like that, James. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you these things?" She said once again masking her emotions and trying to get her breathing under control.

"I was giving you some breakfast, the least you can say is thank you," he said as tears welled in his eyes. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes while throwing his head to the side so Jessie could only see the left side of his face, "fine, I wont be doing that for you anymore." he said pouting.

"By the way, have you seen Meowth?" James asked. Jessie looked around noticing she hasn't seen him all day either.

Just then, the doors to the abandoned house opened up and Meowth came walking through slowly with his head down. Something has been bothering him lately but Jessie and James don't really know what. James decided to try and elevate his spirit by telling him the plans.

"Ok. That sounds good, I guess." Meowth said not really caring.

"Just you wait and see! You will be happy once we succeed!" James said in rhyme again.

Meowth just nodded his head and continued walking towards the room they had slept in.

"Meowth! That's right!" James said in a small voice like if trying to remind Meowth that that's what he usually says.

A couple hours later after another failed attempt to capture pikachu, the group regrouped at the temporary headquarters. They were all black and covered in soot from blasting away. Jessie was still thinking about the way James reached out to grab her and held her close to his chest as he collided into a tree with his back. After shaking off his daze, James was good as new so Jessie gave him a slap and scolded him for trying to be a pervert and cop a feel while he pleaded with her that he was just trying to protect her.

Meowth had said nothing after getting blown away but just quietly walked back to the headquarters while leaving the two fighting. They all cleaned themselves up and after dinner, James's purple device started blinking. It was a projection call from the boss. They all gathered around and opened up the chat.

"I need you to report to the Team Rocket HQ in Kalos region tomorrow morning." That was all that was said and the call was cut off. James and Jessie looked at each other with worried eyes. Meowth just shrugged it off and went to bed.

**Team Rocket HQ Kalos Region (Normal POV)**

"You're team will be assessed on it's compatibility quotient due to your recent slew of failures. Any members deemed incompatible will be either replaced or the team disbanded altogether." Said the woman with grey eyes and green spiky hair that was wearing a black team rocket shirt showing she was a superior. "The ones under question are Jessie, James and since Meowth counts as a member instead of a pokemon he will also be assessed." She then turned on her heels and walked out the steel doors.

Jessie and James looked at each other and then at Meowth, but Meowth seemed to show no interest at all. "What are we going to do?" yelled James.

"I can't believe they are putting us on trial after everything we did for these people with team galactic." Jessie said furiously. Suddenly a voice sounded through the speakers that were on the ceiling.

"You must report to your respected dwellings. Please relinquish all pokemons. All currently owned pokemon, including Meowth will sleep in dwelling one, while humans will sleep in dwelling two and or three." It was an automated voice recording. "Please report here tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp for evaluation. Please refrain from communication with each other until that time. You will have a brief moment of intermission where you can talk freely amongst yourselves tomorrow, but for now please head towards your dwellings. That is all, thank you."

Jessie and James looked at each other again before summoning the inkay, wobbuffet and pumpkaboo. They then walked worriedly to their chambers.

**Chamber 2**

Jessie prepared herself for bed and tried to get cozy but there was a lot of stress on her mind. She didn't want to lose James. Her heart hurt at the thought of being separated from James.

_Is this really how strong love is? Even the thought of him getting replaced is making me want to cry. _She thought. Of course, it would be James getting replaced. Meowth and her got along terrifically so he was not going anywhere and that brought her some comfort. But if James was going to get replaced then she didn't know if she still wanted to stay in team rocket. What if Meowth didn't want to come with her? Would she lose both of her greatest friends? Her heart began to hurt more and it was beating so hard that it must have wanted to jump out of her chest.

**Chamber 3**

_I… I can't believe it. I'm going to lose Jessie and Meowth. Of course I am the reason for this compatibility assessment. I am too soft and weak to be a serious member of team rocket…_ He thought to himself. He didn't know what he would do if he was removed from his current team. He couldn't stand never seeing Jessie's face again, or hearing Meowth's witty comments or his playful attitude. It was true though. He had become complacent with his team members and his love for them that it no longer mattered if they please Giovanni or if they managed to capture pikachu or take over the world. The only thing that mattered to him was waking up every day to see Jessie's beautiful face and have a fun, even if painful, day with her and Meowth.

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. This was his fault. He should have been stronger and more diligent. He brought up images of Jessie's face and tears welled up behind his eyes. He was used to crying because it was mainly just a habit to him, but these tears held weight. The tears felt heavier than normal. The tears held actual truth and significance. He was going to miss his teammates.

He finally decided. He will go ask his teammates now, even if it's against the rules, if they would be friends even if he did get removed. He didn't care that it was against the rules. A fire burned inside his heart and he knew that he needed to do this. He was usually submissive and did as he was told but now this was important, far more important than any rule. If they didn't want to be friends after he was replaced then he would probably just go back to his family and end up marrying the scary girl Jessiebelle, just to be able to see Jessie's face every day. It didn't matter what hell he had to put up with as long as he got to see something similar to her, and the rest would be left to his dreams.

He got up and slowly crept towards the door. Dim light flooded the room from the window as the moon and the stars illuminated the sky. He opened the door softly yet still a creek echoed out through the hallway. He paused halfway and listened to the silence to see if anyone was alerted. All clear. He continued to open the door and then carefully crept out and began to close it. It clicked as the doorknob was back in its place. He tiptoed over to chamber two and tried the handle. He noticed no tension, which means it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door, crawled in, and then closed it again. Jessie immediately pounced him on as he felt something cold and sharp rest against his neck while she pulled his hair up.

"No, Jessie it's me!" he said hissing as he tried to not be so loud.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She immediately got off him and helped him up, then led him to the bed where they both sat. "This is not like you. We were specifically ordered to not communicate until tomorrow." She stressed worried that he will get in trouble.

"Don't worry. That is why I came to you. I needed to see you one last time." He couldn't see it but Jessie's face became scarlet red once again. "We…" he paused for a second as he took a deep breath, Jessie's heart began to flutter as she wondered what is so important to break the rules and sneak in to see her at night. "We all know that I am the reason for the evaluation, so lets not kid ourselves here." he said bowing his head in shame. "So I just wanted to know that if after I get replaced and you get your new team with Meowth… will you still be my friends while were apart?" he asked forcing the tears back.

The silence seemed like eternity for James as he waited for an answer.

"No." came the response short and sweet. James's heart sank to his stomach and he found it hard to breath. He felt like that one word was choking him and refusing to let him breathe. He didn't think the answer could be that painful. Without another word he stood up and headed towards the door but was halted as Jessie grabbed his hand. He turned around shocked to look at her shadowy silhouette.

"I won't continue my part in team rocket without you." She added. "You ARE my team. We can change it to team James for all I care. I wont work in another team if your not there." She said, her voice getting shaky. She couldn't control herself, she didn't want to be saying all these things but what if they were no more after tomorrow… she wanted him to know. No. She NEEDED him to know how she felt. "It's because James-"

She was cut off as he reached down to run his hand through her hair, grabbing the scrunchie that held her hair in a ponytail and forced her face upwards where his lips awaited hers. Her eyes grew wide in shock as their lips touched and she lost her breath, but didn't dare move to take in another for fear that it was a dream, or for fear that he would realize it was a mistake and move away. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. James brought his other hand up to caress her cheek as they stayed with their lips locked. Finally, James broke the kiss and walked to the door leaving Jessie feeling hot and wanting more. He silently opened the door a crept through but before leaving he whispered three words to her that drove her heart insane. It was beating too fast that she thought she would die and after what just happened and what he said, she really wouldn't mind because she had experience the most joy she had ever felt and she was happy. Before she could say the words back to let him know, the door was closed.

James needed to head to chamber 1 to talk to Meowth about the events that unfolded and if he would stay with team rocket if he were replaced or if he would leave with him and Jessie. Meowth had always wanted grandeur and to be on top of the world and James would not take that from him if that were what he really wants. But he also wanted to know if they would still be friends too. He reached the doorknob and also realized there was no tension when twisting, showing that it was unlocked. As he was about to open the door, a light flashed down the hallway scanning from side to side.

"Whose there?" The dark figure commanded for an answer. James couldn't risk getting caught so he had to just hope for the best and maybe talk it out with Meowth tomorrow. He ran back to his room, closed the door quietly, and lied on his bed to feign that he was sleeping. While waiting for the guards to leave, he got caught up in his thoughts about his kiss with Jessie and before he realized it, he had fallen asleep.

**Chamber 1**

Meowth was lying awake in bed looking up at the ceiling. He had been quiet for a long time already, which was strange for the talkative pokemon. The others noticed it as well.

"Are you okay Meowth?" Inkay asked, with worry showing in his eyes. He was young and full of mischievousness and curiosity but he had put his playfulness aside while being able to sense the dire situation that loomed before them.

"Inkay… let me ask you something. Why did you get captured by us?" Meowth asked, never making eye contact with inkay as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"For food, mainly. And I figured it would increase my survival rate to be caught." He said as he shrugged. His life was obviously so simple and laid back while Meowth struggle internally with his morals.

"I joined because I was tired of being pushed around all my life. I wanted to be on top. To be feared and respected and to be able to do anything I wanted. That is why I joined team rocket and then I was paired up with Jessie and James." Meowth said as he reminisced. "We had a good run for a while and it looked like a promotion would be in order for me but then we started messing up again. And now it feels like we are back at square one." Meowth said sadly.

"It's ok. I'm sure the evaluation testing will change nothing and all of us will be back out together having fun like always!" Inkay said optimistically.

"Inkay…"

"Yes?"

"What if…"

"What if what?"

"What if they do get replaced? You will be either released or put under another's supervision. Wouldn't that be better for you? Would you do it if you could be with a stronger trainer? You would have more chances to succeed." Meowth sat up, grabbed Inkay's tentacle, and looked into his eyes. "We could be successful. We will be rewarded if we were with a better team. You have shown quiet the talent for being smart and resourceful like me. We can get a better team and we can be on top in no time!" Meowth said. There was hope in his voice but also a hint of sadness that he was trying to mask. Inkay could tell something was up but didn't know quiet what.

"We come from different perspectives, Meowth. I never wanted fame and glory. I just wanted to survive. I am smart and resourceful because I am weak and I had my whole family killed or captured. I had to be smart, and being caught was my best bet. But after a few days, I realized I found more than what I wanted. I found a family. With momma Jessie, daddy James, uncle Meowth and big, big brother pumpkaboo." Pumpkaboo gave a happy shout when his name was heard. "You see. It was never about fame and riches for me. Every time I lost a battle or we got blasted away, I knew it was ok because James would still love me."

Meowth remained silent. Memories flooded of all the good times Jessie, James and Meowth had together. They had even helped save the world at one time, and all the pain and loss they have been through only made them stronger. It made a bond stronger than a team, but a family. He remembered all the tears they wept together and all the happy times when they successfully caught new pokemon or a plan would go through. Tears surfaced to Meowth's eyes as he recalled his best friends.

"But if we stay…" Meowth talking in sniffs and gasps as he tried to hold back his tears and wipe his nose, "We may just be doomed to repeat this life of failure forever." Meowth was completely torn at the situation but inkay floated next to him and put a tentacle on his shoulders. Meowth wished he could see the answer as clearly as Inkay could.

"Maybe they gave up actually trying to get pikachu and take over the world along time ago because creating more memories with the people you love and who love you back every day…" Inkay said looking out the window at the night ablaze with millions of stars. Just then a shooting star whizzed on by and caught both Meowth's and Inkay's attention. "Is that so bad?" suddenly Meowth knew the answer. He could see the answer that Inkay knew all along and he knew what to do.

"Like I said, I'm sure they will find that we are all still compatible. We have the strongest bonds out of anyone in team rocket, no, out of the world!" Inkay said while raising a tentacle like a fist in triumph.

"I was the one… I was the one that wanted a compatibility test done… that is why we got called in." Meowth said gloomily, he saw Inkay's eyes grow wide in shock. He hung his head in shame knowing Inkay will hate him for destroying his new family. Meowth's eyes jolted open as he felt Inkay's reassuring tentacle rest on his head. Meowth looked up to see him smiling.

"Don't worry uncle Meowth, I know you can fix this. You are the smartest one." He said happily.

Meowth smiled for the first time in a long time.

**Next Day. Auditorium.**

** "**I really hope everything goes good," James said. He never got to have his talk with Meowth. "Meowth, I have to ask you something. Since I am probably the one-"

"We will have the first one for evaluation now!" said a woman, cutting off James, behind the steel door calling over the first to take the compatibility test.

"Don't worry James. Uncle Meowth has got this in the bag!" Meowth said with a huge proud smile and walked towards the steel gates. He looked back one more time to see James holding Jessie's hands endearingly with worry and love in his eyes. Jessie held James's hands back just as tightly with the same look of worry and love. Meowth smiled a big smile that spread across his whole face, picked up his hands to flash a peace sign to Jessie and James before walking through the steel doors and they closed behind him.

**THE END?**

**Thanks to everyone that read it and hope you liked it. Please Comment! Feedback is always welcomed! Tell me what you think. I liked the cliffhanger part but idk maybe other's don't.**


End file.
